Art Class
by Sora Pwns Your Sox
Summary: [SasukexNaruto] Itachi thought it might be good for Sasuke to take an art class to 'channel his anger.' At this art class, Sasuke meets Naruto. But what happens when a ninja tries to assassinate the 4th Hokage, which happens to be Naruto's father?
1. Think Fast!

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks for coming to read my story. Let me give you the details. Alright, so this story is (very slightly) AU. First of all, in this story Naruto's father, Yondaime, is still alive. Yay! And yes, he is the (current) 4th Hokage. What's odd though, is that the 9-tailed kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto, just like it is in the actual manga/anime. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "How could Yondaime still be alive if he was the one that sealed the 9-tailed fox inside of Naruto?! WTF?" Is that what you're thinking? (I'm just taking a wild guess...) Well, I can't exactly answer that question. The answer is, Yondaime has to be alive for this story because if he wasn't... there would be no story. (And if the kyuubi was not sealed inside Naruto's body... that wouldn't really seem right, right? And of course, Naruto still has the same personality.) Second, both Naruto and Sasuke are 14 years old. Thirdly, Itachi is way OOC. He's more of the silly, protective older brother type than a cold-hearted killer... And, he is a Jounin. (Still belonging to the Hidden Leaf Village.) And finally, there will be a few slightly crack headed moments... Well, I hope you like my story! Enjoy:)**

**Warning!: Yaoi/shonen ai ahead! (SasukeXNaruto) If you don't like, please don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Think Fast!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. -cries- though I wish I did. :(**

Sasuke sleepily walked down the creaking wooden stairs of the rather nice home that he shared with his older brother. He was still in his pajamas and still half asleep. The young Uchiha drowsily ran his fingers through his soft raven black hair and walked slowly into the brightly lit kitchen. He squinted at this sudden light and plopped himself down in the wooden chair that sat at one end of the kitchen table. Itachi was sitting at the other end of the small table eating his favorite breakfast cereal, coco puffs. **(1)** He looked up from his bowl for a moment and gave his brother a small smile. Sasuke just stared at his sibling with a straight face. Itachi's smile turned into a frown.

"Nice to know you're so happy this morning," Itachi remarked. Sasuke smirked at his brother's comment. He leaned forward and buried his head in his arms.

"What day is it?" he asked in a voice muffled by the table and his own arms.

"Come again?" asked Itachi because he had not heard Sasuke's question. Sasuke sat back up properly in his chair and looked at his brother once more.

"What day is it?" he repeated irritably. Itachi looked at the small calendar on the wall across the room.

"It's Thursday." Itachi answered bluntly.

"What's the date?"

Itachi looked at the calendar once more. "The date is September 16th."

Sasuke nodded an slumped down in his chair. He then got up and walked over to the refrigerator pulled out a carton of milk. Sasuke took a small glass from the cabinet and poured himself a drink. He drank it slowly and when he was through he wiped the milk mustache with his shirt's sleeve. The raven-haired boy then put his glass in the sink and strolled up the stairs to change his clothes.

XxX

A little while later, Sasuke came back down the stairs wearing pure white shorts, and a dark blue shirt with a shirt neck that almost came up to his mouth. **(2) **And on his arms, he wore small white arm warmers. These were the clothes he normally wore, of course. He peeked into the kitchen to see if his brother was still there. No Itachi.

_He must've left. Hmm. I wonder where he went, _Sasuke thought. He walked outside and saw that it was a beautiful sunny day. The sky was a lovely light blue and there were only a few puffy, white clouds in the sky. He shut the front door behind him and stuck his hands in his pockets. He took a stroll around Konoha. Then, he spotted Sakura and knew that soon enough, she would spot him. _Oh, God. Spare me,_ he thought. Sure enough, Sakura did see him. Her face lit up at the sight of her crush and she ran over to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she sang out as she clung to his arm like a leech that he couldn't get off. **(3) **"I haven't seen you in awhile. We haven't had any missions for quite a bit since Kakashi-sensei has been off on one of his own important missions. **(4) **But, I'm glad that you're here! I've really been kind of bored. And...umm... you know, I was wondering, since there's really nothing special going on today if maybe you'd like to spend the day together?" Sakura asked nervously with a small blush. Sasuke sighed. He didn't really want to... but he really had nothing better to do. He looked away for a moment.

"Sure... Why not?" Sasuke said emotionlessly. Sakura's face lit up. "But-"

"But?" Sakura asked, cutting him off.

"But, you'd better not think of this as a date or anything like that," Sasuke finished. Sakura looked at her feet a little sad. Then looked up again and smiled at Sasuke once more.

"Yeah! Of course not. I can't believe you would even think that I would think that. Ha ha ha," Sakura laughed nervously. "Eh heh..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked at Sakura's slight stupidity.

"Alright, so let's get going, shall we?" Sakura asked with a smile while still clinging to Sasuke's pale but muscular arm. Sasuke nodded and they both started off.

XxX

Sasuke came home later that afternoon. He opened the front door and sighed. He heard a noise from the living room so he walked over to see what it was. He saw his brother sitting on the couch.

"Oh, it's just you, Itachi," he said. Itachi looked up at his younger brother and gave him a half smile.

"Yes, it's just me..." he replied. "So, where've you been? I came home and you weren't here."

"Oh, I was with Sakura," Sasuke replied. Itachi smirked and walked over to his brother.

"So is she your girlfriend?" Itachi asked with a smirk. Sasuke looked at his brother wide-eyed and looked as if he would throw up.

"Good God! No!" Sasuke shouted in disgust.

"Alright, easy there," Itachi said waving his hands. "Anyway, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at Itachi in wonder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I think that you're a rather... angry kid. And I think that you might need to channel that anger into something creative."

Sasuke stared blankly at his brother. _I'm not sure whether to be upset at the fact that he thinks I'm an 'angry kid' or to be surprised that Itachi actually said something intelligent,_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"So," Itachi continued, "I enrolled you in an art class."

Sasuke was surprised... Very surprised. "An art class...?"

Itachi nodded.

"What is the point of that?!" he asked.

"I told you already. To channel your anger into something creative." Itachi answered.

"What anger?!" Sasuke shouted.

"That anger," Itachi said, trying not to laugh.

Sasuke sighed and started to walk upstairs to his bedroom.

"You start your class tomorrow, Sasuke. Your class is at 1:00PM. You'd better not be late."

Sasuke waved a hand at Itachi as if to dismiss what Itachi had just said as he continued to walk up the stairs. The young Uchiha slipped on his grey pajama pants and blue pajama shirt and quietly crawled into his bed.

XxX

Sasuke sat up in bed and opened his eyes. The light from the window in his room was a little too much for him so he quickly closed his eyes again in fear of them being burned from their sockets. Sasuke opened his eyes once more when he felt it was safe to do so. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Itachi, but all he saw was a small note on the kitchen table.

_Sasuke,  
__I was assigned to a mission by Hokage-sama.  
__Sorry I couldn't be home when you got up.  
__Don't forget about your art class today at 1:00!!!  
__I'll probably be home when you get home.  
__See you soon,  
-__Itachi_

Sasuke almost smiled at the note and set it back down on the table where he had found it. He looked over at the black and white clock on the wall. It was almost 12:30. Sasuke sighed and decided that he would get ready to go. He came down the stairs fifteen minutes later and grabbed his bag that he had left on the living room couch. The young Uchiha then opened the front door and set off. He looked at the directions that Itachi had attached to the note of how to get to this 'art class'. He followed the directions for a while until he saw the Konoha Art building. Just as he arrived, he saw a somewhat short boy arriving as well. This boy was thin and had bright yellow hair. His hair stuck out in all directions. His eyes were a sky blue color. The kind of eyes that you could just drown in. On his tan cheeks were scars that almost looked like whiskers. Even Sasuke had to admit that those whisker-like scars were adorable on this boy. He wore orange clothing and blue sandals that seemed to almost match his big eyes. When Sasuke looked at this boy, he almost blushed a little. This boy, was beautiful. After Sasuke had entered the building, he found the room he was supposed to be in. The raven-haired boy found an empty table and sat down. He sighed and rested his chin on his hand. _Why am I even here?_ he thought. He heard someone sit down next to him so he turned slightly to look. Sure enough, it was that boy that he had seen before. The boy gave Sasuke a large smile.

"Hi. My name's Naruto." he kept smiling sweetly. "What's yours?"

Sasuke swallowed hard. " Uchiha Sasuke," he replied, trying to stay cool.

"Sasuke..." Naruto repeated. "I like that name." He closed his eyes and seemed to drift of into his own little world. Sasuke cheeks turned a very light pink. It was hard to tell he was blushing. That was probably a good thing in his case. Naruto opened his deep blue eyes and came back to the real world. "So, you like art too?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and looked out the window next to his seat.

"Oh, well I really like art. When I'm mad or sad, it kind of helps me express my feelings, you know?" Naruto said, looking over at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and looked back over at Naruto.

"You know what, Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke replied curiously.

Naruto grinned. "I'm sure that we're gonna be really good friends!" **(5)**

"Heh." Sasuke looked at Naruto, he really almost felt like smiling.

XxX

Soon, class was over and everyone went home. Naruto gathered up all his things quickly and tried to catch up with Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke! Wait up!" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto chasing after him. Sasuke smirked. _He's such a dork... but he's so adorable. No... wait... what? _Sasuke thought. When Naruto caught up, he was breathing heavily. "So, are you walking home?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded at the blond.

"Oh..." Naruto replied. "Well, my father is coming to pick me up today... So umm, would you mind waiting with me until he gets here?" Naruto asked.

"Well... I guess I could," Sasuke replied. _How could I say no to a face like that? _he thought. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and they both waited for a while. Close by the Konoha Art building was a small cookie shop called Iruka's Cookies. **(6) **To Sasuke's surprise, the 4th Hokage stepped out of the cookie shop carrying a diminutive bag of Iruka's famous peanut butter cookies. Suddenly, Sasuke could sense something bad was about to happen. He could feel the presence of someone, someone with bad intentions. He looked around and noticed a strange ninja hiding in the nearby bushes. The ninja suddenly stepped forward and held a shuriken in each hand. Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

_What the fuck?! That guy's trying to assassinate Hokage-sama! Think fast, Sasuke! What to do?! _Sasuke thought frantically. Sasuke quickly did what first came to mind. He pulled a shuriken out of his small pouch and quickly threw it at the shurikens in the strange ninja's hand. The ninja's shurikens flew out of his hands and hit a nearby tree. Sasuke quickly ran toward the ninja. He jumped on the ninja's back and held a kunai to his neck.

"One move, pal, and I slit your throat," Sasuke whispered into the ninja's ear. "Now, you still gonna try that little stunt of yours?" The ninja shook his head wildly. Sasuke jumped of his back and appeared in front of him. "Good, that's what I thought," he said with a smirk on his pale face. The ninja ran off into the woods, terrified of Sasuke. Naruto stared at Sasuke, eyes wide.

"Sa-Sasuke," he stuttered. "You're amazing! You saved my father!"

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to be utterly shocked. "F-Father?!"

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Did you like the first chapter? Sorry I left off at such a bad spot. I'll update as soon as I can. And trust me, there will be fluff in later chapters! Yay fluff! Woot! I hope that you liked it and I hope that you'll still be here for the second chapter. Please review!**

**-Sasuke Pwns Your Sox :)**

**(1)- Hey look! Itachi's eating coco puffs... kinda of odd of him.  
****(2)- You can see what he looks like in his clothes, right? The clothes that he wears in the anime/manga near the beginning is what he's wearing. (minus the headband)  
****(3)- A pink-haired leech...? O.o  
****(4)- Yeah, I know that Sasuke doesn't know Naruto yet... but there's still a squad 7. The third member of squad of is just some random person I guess.  
****(5)- You're going to be closer friends with Sasuke then you think, Naruto. XD  
****(6)-Yes, Iruka-sensei owns a cookie shop. XP**


	2. The Fourth is My Father

**A/N: Oh good Lord! So sorry! I haven't updated this story in forever! Tee hee... sorry. I've been liek really busy with a whole bunch of dumb crap. But... now it's the summer! So, I'll hopefully have time to update some stuff. Oh, as some of you pointed out, yes, this story is based off of the book ****All American Girl**** by Meg Cabot. Of course, I couldn't very well call it "All Konoha Boy" Now could I... that would be kinda dumb. .. Thank you to those who reviewed for the first chapter. It means a lot to meh. Alright, I'm gonna try my best to make this good. Hope you like! D**

**Warnings: See first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fourth is My Father**  
**Disclaimer: What do you think? (I also don't own ****All American Girl...**

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to be utterly shocked. "F-Father?!" He stared at Naruto.

Naruto blinked once in confusion. "Yes, of course," he replied with an oblivious smile. "I thought everyone knew that I was the son of the 4th Hokage." He paused. "You didn't?"

Sasuke continued to stare at the clueless blonde. "No... I did not," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning his head, trying not to show the fact that he was rather shocked. Naruto scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I just already thought you knew." Sasuke slightly shook his head, dismissing what Naruto had stated.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." Naruto smiled warmly at the Uchiha.

"Okay, well, I'd better get going. I'll see you next week in class, okay, Sasuke?" Naruto sang out while starting to walk away. Sasuke nodded. Naruto grinned and ran to meet his father... the Hokage.

_Hmm... I always knew that Hokage-sama had a son. I just never thought that he would be so damn adorable. Wait, what am I thinking? Naruto is so not adorable. He's not cute... or anything like that. Actually, he's kinda stupid. _Sasuke thought, as he rolled his eyes, thinking of Naruto stupidity. He slowly walked home, just wanted to flop into his bed when he got there.

"Aww crap. It's getting late and Itachi is probably home, wondering where I am." Sasuke moved a little faster... but no way was he gonna run. He was too tired.

**XxX**

The raven-haired boy walked into the quiet house. "I'm home," he shouted unenthusiastically. He walked sluggishly into the living room where Itachi was sitting on a small, blueish couch.

"You're finally home, Sasuke," Itachi said, as if Sasuke was unaware of that fact.

"Yup," Sasuke said as he flopped down on the couch next to his older brother.

"Well, you seem pretty tired. And, I don't think that your art class runs _that_ long. Does it?" Itachi asked, looking at the younger Uchiha with a smirk.

"I decided to walk home really slow... that's all."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's all?"

Sasuke shrugged in a noncaring way. "I did some other stuff."

"What kind of other stuff? Mind telling me?" Itachi's smirk got bigger.

"Quit being so nosey all the time and mind your own business, Itachi," Sasuke said angrily as he grabbed his bag and stormed up the stairs to his room. Itachi hung his head.

_Why must he be so angry all the time. It's like he hates me. _**(1)**_ I really hope that this art class does something for him._ Itachi thought, feeling responsible for Sasuke's anger, even though it wasn't his fault. **(2)**

**XxX**

The next day was... uneventful, I guess you could say. Sasuke just stayed home and basically did nothing. Itachi suggested he go out and do something, but Sasuke shot that suggestion down. After about one more hour of doing nothing, Sasuke decided to take his older brother's advice. He walked towards the front door.

"I'm going out," he called so Itachi could hear him in the other room.

"Okay, Sasuke. Be back before dark, alright?" Itachi called back, being the protective older brother he is. **(3) **

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke slowly shut the door behind him. Now, where was he gonna go? Oh well, as long as he was out of the house. Sasuke hadn't really eaten much all day, so he was rather hungry. He strode down the busy and dusty roads of Konoha with his pale hands in his pockets. He came across the ramen shop and decided to eat there. He walked in and saw the head of a familiar looking kyuubi. He sat down next to the blonde and looked at him. The blonde looked over at him.

"Oh, hi, Sasuke!" Yup, it was Naruto alright.

"Yo," Sasuke replied trying to hide his happiness.

"Didn't know I'd see you here today. I'm glad you're here though. I was gettin' a little lonely." Naruto grinned widely at his new friend. "Do you like ramen, Sasuke? I totally love ramen! It's the best, don't you think?"

Sasuke turned his head away. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Are you gonna buy some? Want me to buy you some, Sasuke?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto. "You don't have to do that. I can buy my own."

Naruto waved his hand in dismissal. "Well, it's the least I could do. Y'know, since you saved my father and all. That's a pretty good reason, neh?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Well, why not. I mean, if you really want to."

"Okay!" Naruto replied happily. Naruto started to order for Sasuke Suddenly, someone grabbed a hold of Sasuke's right arm. His eyes grew wide in shock. "Gah!" he said almost falling off his stool.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! Fancy meeting you here!"

_Ugh... Sakura. Just what I need right now._ Sasuke thought irritably. _What if Naruto sees Sakura holding onto my arm and he thinks we're together? Well, what do I care? I mean... Naruto's just a friend._

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. He saw a pink-haired girl attached to his arm. When he saw that he grew kind of... jealous. "Who's this Sasuke? One of your friends?" Naruto asked, trying to force a smile.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and could tell he was kind of mad. Mad at what? "Oh... this is Sakura. She's my... friend?" Sasuke replied feeling a twitch coming on.

"Tee hee... come on, Sasuke. We're more than that, aren't we?" Sakura asked hopefully with a blush across her face.

Sasuke then twitched. That kind of ticked him off. He took Sakura's arm off his. "No, Sakura, we're just friends." Sakura's face grew sad.

Sasuke rolled his black eyes. **(4)** Those puppy dog eyes of hers didn't work on him. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for the pink-haired girl. Naruto swallowed.

"Oh, Sasuke, you can't really mean that, right? I mean, you guys seem really close," Naruto managed to force out with a half smile on his face. Sakura's face lit up.

"You really think so, u-umm... I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name," Sakura said smiling at the blonde.

"Oh, it's Naruto."

"Naruto? The Hokage's son?" Sakura asked, shocked.

Naruto nodded. "Heh, that's me. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and some day, I'm gonna be the Hokage, just like my father," Naruto said dreamily. Sakura smiled at the kyuubi.

"I like you, Naruto. You're sweet. But, I don't think I like you as much as my Sasuke!" she said, grabbing Sasuke's free arm once more. **(5) **Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto a look that said, "Why'd you have to go and say that to her? Now she thinks she has a chance with me!" Naruto flashed Sasuke an embarrassed grin. He mouthed, "Sorry" to the Uchiha. Sasuke, once again, took Sakura's arm off his.

"Well, I'd better get going," Sakura said. "I'm sure my parents are wondering where I am." She skipped off happily. **(6) **"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" she shouted as she waved and ran off.

"Ugh... that girl," Sasuke said irritably as he started to eat the ramen that had been placed in front of him.

"Sorry I said that to her. I didn't mean to give you any trouble," Naruto said, feeling bad.

"No, it's ok, Naruto. She would've kept at it anyway," Sasuke said in-between slurps of ramen.

"Still..."

Sasuke soon finished his ramen. He stood up and stretched a little bit. He'd been sitting for way too long. "Thanks for umm... buying me that ramen, Naruto."

Naruto looked up, happy that Sasuke was thankful. "It was no problem. It's just my way of paying you back for what you did, Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped out of the ramen shop. The wind blew through his raven hair. He brushed stray strands from his pale face. Naruto stood next to him... trying to build up enough courage to ask him something.

"Say, umm, Sasuke?" Naruto said, looking up at the slightly taller boy.

The Uchiha looked at Naruto. He looked truly beautiful in this light. The sun shone on his black, black hair and made it look silky soft. His skin was pale, but it looked good on him. If he was tan, it just wouldn't seem right. The young kyuubi blushed slightly at the sight of Sasuke's flawlessness. "Yeah? What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, would you like to go out and do something together. Y'know, maybe tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

_What? Like a date? _Sasuke thought.

"Like... friends just hanging out."

_Guess that answers my question._

"Uh... well I guess. Not like I have anything better to do."

"Okay! Great!" Naruto was ecstatic. He smiled and absent mindedly leaped forward and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke was taken aback by this random hug. But, somehow, he really enjoyed it. The warmth of Naruto's body against his just felt... right. Naruto soon realized what he had done and quickly pulled back. He blushed. His face was almost as red as a strawberry. **(7)** Sasuke smirked.

_Naruto is so cute when he's all flustered, _he thought with an almost smile.

* * *

**A/N: Okies... that's all I'm gonna type now cause it's getting kinda late. :3 Glad I finally got that over with though. Hope you're not all mad that it took me so long to update. I'm truly sorry. If there's like a whole bunch of spelling mistakes, I'm sorry... I'm just too lazy to have my sister read it over for me. Well, you got past all the mistakes and can tell what I was trying to say, right? Well, that's all for this chapter. Please review! Hope you read the 3rd chapter too!**

**(1)- Well... why wouldn't he hate you? You wiped out the whole clan! XD Just kidding... not in this story he didn't. This is my Itachi. Totally OOC!  
(2)- Yeah... he is responsible. Once again, just kidding. (Cause it's my OOC Itachi.)  
(3)-Yup, Yup... so so protective...  
(4)- Black like his soul... oo No... I would never say that about Sasuke! He's my favorite character!  
(5)- What a bitch... (Sorry... don't like Sakura too much. She's ok but... still don't like her much.)  
(6)- I don't think I can really see Sakura... skipping. XD  
(7)- I chose to describe it as a strawberry cause strawberries are yummy, sweet, and cute.**

**-Jill **


End file.
